


装B宝典第66章——关于一半

by GingerSuger



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerSuger/pseuds/GingerSuger





	装B宝典第66章——关于一半

贺迟低笑，小家伙现在坏的不行，这是故意臊他呢。  
　　苏星也笑了出来，喉结上下滚动着，贺迟低头含住那块皮肤，力道越来越重，吮出一个深红色的痕迹。  
　　喉咙上传来微微的疼痛感，苏星皱眉，勾着贺迟腰的那只脚用力一拉，反客为主压在了贺迟身上。  
　　“我割没割，你不清楚？”贺迟一只手被扣在苏星小腹上，手指不安分地在上面轻轻划弄着，另一只手悄悄往下伸，解开苏星裤子上的一颗扣子，舔着他的喉结提醒他，“上次是谁爱不释手玩了那么久？”  
　　苏星全部的注意力都集中在小腹上，在贺迟温热的手掌下，那里涌起一股热流。  
　　他丝毫没有察觉到贺迟的小动作，呼吸有些乱，反问说：“哦？分明是你抓着我不放，强制我对你爱不释手。”  
　　贺迟没有和苏星在“爱不释手”的定义上纠缠太久，他成功解开苏星裤子上的三颗扣子，迅速把拉链往下一拉到底，手掌整个覆上去，隔着薄薄的一层内裤，把苏星整个握在手里。  
　　苏星太阳穴猛地一跳，低呼出声：“贺迟！”  
　　这个姿势更加方便了贺迟入侵，他的手指顺着内裤边沿，迫不及待地往后滑，在尾椎上重重按了一下。  
　　苏星像是难以忍受，仰起脖子喘了一口气，不自觉地稍抬起一点臀，贺迟的手指继续往更柔软的地方前进，还没探到那个入口，指尖就传来了湿意，温热粘稠的液体在他手指上缠绵。  
　　“先......出去。”  
　　苏星心跳的很厉害，黑咖啡味道的Alpha信息素带着强烈的侵略意图，他本能地想要臣服，大腿发抖，双臂再也撑不住身子，上身一软，胸膛整个贴在贺迟的身上。  
　　他听见下方传来贺迟愉悦的笑声：“别怕，只做一半。”  
　　空气里充斥着身体交缠的情欲气息。  
　　......  
　　Omega独特的生理构造让贺迟不需要过多的润滑就能轻松进入苏星，他的指头在穴口周围温柔地抚慰着，那里已经一片濡湿，又热又软，贺迟的指腹在入口上轻轻按了按，那里发出了一丝细碎的水声。  
　　苏星为自己强烈的生理反应感到羞耻，他紧咬着下唇，手背搭在眼皮上，从脸颊到耳后的皮肤迅速蔓延开浅浅的粉色。  
　　贺迟安抚的吻不断印在他瘦削的肩头，把自己一根手指埋进了苏星身体里。  
　　苏星喉咙里发出一声压抑的低吟，贺迟等了一会儿，直到苏星渐渐适应了他，里面变得更湿更热，他又加了一根手指，两指顶着火热的内壁耐心地刮弄。  
　　“喜欢？”他喘着气问。  
　　苏星眼角红的像是要滴出血来，贺迟的手指埋在他身体里最柔软脆弱的地方，动作很缓慢，他几乎要透过两人相抵的地方感觉到贺迟手指上的每一条纹路。  
　　额头上沁出汗珠，顺着苏星的鼻尖往下滑，滴落到贺迟的唇峰。  
　　贺迟把那颗汗珠舔进嘴里，空着的那只手反复摩梭着苏星的脸，眼神深沉。  
　　下身相连抽动的地方变得越来越热，苏星再也咬不住唇，小口小口地喘着气，贺迟一根手指趁机伸进苏星的嘴里。  
　　“乖宝，含着。”  
　　贺迟声音沙哑，带着浓浓的蛊惑，苏星鬼使神差地含住他的食指，舌尖在指腹上留恋地舔舐着。  
　　贺迟的眸色越来越深，他上下两只手的手指以相同的频率缓慢抽动着。  
　　空气是湿的，润的，热的。  
　　苏星觉得自己像是一块膨松的海绵，被情欲从里到外浸透，只要轻轻一掐就能滴出水来。  
　　“好湿，”贺迟喉结难耐地上下滚动着，“前后两张小嘴都是。”  
　　苏星在他指头上重重咬了一下。  
　　“嘶——”贺迟缩回手，“小家伙！”  
　　身后，贺迟试图挤进第三根手指，指尖探进去的一霎那，体内泛起难以控制的战栗感，苏星缩了一下臀，紧缩的穴口把企图入侵的第三根手指挤了出去。  
　　“怎么了？不喜欢？”  
　　贺迟按着苏星的脖子往下压，半是强迫地和他交换了一个黏乎乎的吻。  
　　在快要失去意识的前一刻，苏星扭头避开贺迟的唇舌，他轻喘着气，微微挑着唇，说：“要让我喜欢，弟弟还要加油啊......”  
　　他满脸的潮红，胸膛起伏着，精致漂亮的身体上泛起毫不掩饰的欲色。贺迟全身的血液都往身下一个地方冲，他的性器更加硬挺，立起的顶端几乎要抵着苏星的小腹。  
　　“这样，哥哥喜欢吗？”  
　　他埋在苏星身体里的两根手指动作渐渐加快加重，另一只手握住苏星的性器上下撸动。  
　　前后双重的快感累积到了顶点，苏星连呼吸都觉得烫，嘴里溢出破碎的低吟。  
　　贺迟的手指往更深的地方压进去，炽热的摩擦在苏星身体里掀起一波又一波的热浪。终于，贺迟的指尖刮过他体内的一个点，触电般的战栗感扑面而来，他喉咙里发出一声带着哭腔的呻吟，颤抖着射在了贺迟手里。  
　　过多的快感令他承受不住，只好仰起脖子，深深压低腰，整个人弯出一道惊人的弧线。  
　　他射出来的液体顺着贺迟的指缝往下滑，滴在他下腹黑色的毛发上，苏星压着腰，小腹压着贺迟热烫的性器，贺迟低吼一声，勾着苏星的腰一个翻身，把他压在了身下。  
　　贺迟红着眼，把苏星摆成一个俯趴的姿势，臀部高高抬起。但苏星此刻全身都是软的，双臂支撑不住，软趴趴地就要倒下去。  
　　贺迟托着他的腰，在他屁股上轻拍了一下，笑他：“没用的小东西。”  
　　他拉来棉被枕头垫在苏星腰下，两手掰开苏星的臀瓣。  
　　刚刚被蹂躏过的小口颜色鲜红，和雪白的臀肉形成鲜明对比。穴口周围湿成一片，黏答答的透明液体顺着臀缝往下滑。  
　　贺迟只觉得头皮发紧，眼眶热的不行，下身涨的发疼，叫嚣着要挤进去攻城略地。  
　　他两手扶着苏星的胯，把自己的性器顶端对准那个无意识缩动着的穴口。  
　　苏星缓解了一些，扭头看了一眼贺迟，他红着眼紧盯着自己身后穴口看，苏星心中一惊，双手揪紧床单，低喊了一声：“贺迟......”  
　　贺迟听见苏星在叫他的名字，被情欲控制的大脑勉强夺回了一些理智，他俯下身，在苏星的背上印下温柔的啄吻，安抚他说：“乖宝，别怕......别怕。”  
　　他的下身来回挺动着，火热的器官在苏星臀缝中用力抽动着。  
　　苏星随着他的动作前后摇晃着，前端蹭在质地顺滑的棉被上，再次颤颤巍巍地立了起来；贺迟硬热的那根东西不断在他穴口摩擦着，烫的他就快要失去意识。  
　　“不怕，乖宝，不怕......”  
　　贺迟反复呢喃着这句话，用力吸吮着他的腺体，虎牙在后颈柔嫩的皮肤上来回刮蹭着，苏星很快就射了第二次，俯在床上微张着嘴，小口小口地喘着气。  
　　贺迟身下的动作越来越快、越来越有力，他的喘息很重，胸膛紧贴着苏星的背，两人的心跳几乎重合到了一起。  
　　最后，贺迟直起身子，两手掰开苏星的臀瓣，额角青筋根根凸起，他把自己性器的前端对准苏星的穴口，低吼着射出大股大股的精液。


End file.
